


I would spent Christmas everyday of the week with you, and twice on sunday.

by x103femke



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Animals, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Christmas prompts, Cute, F/F, Gift Giving, Ice Skating, New Year's Kiss, and one of halloween, because i was too busy to upload it, snowballs and snowboys, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, everyone says.But it's even more wonderful when you get to spend it with the love of your life.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Huntress/Black Canary
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me, a halloween prompt they did not finish

Dinah still rode around in her mom's car. It was one of the few things she still had as a memory of her. Even though it felt like it could fall apart any minute now. Helena told her that she could let it be fixed if she wanted to, she would pay for it being her girlfriend but Dinah didn't want to be a burden. 

When she arrived home, she heard a strange noise coming from her engine. It sounded like a squeeze toy you would give your dog. She pulled the lever on the left in her door to open the hood. 

She looked, not knowing what to look for, at her engine. "Well, everything 'looked' fine" she thought. She tapped on her engine hoping that would help. Of course it did not. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned on the light. Shining at her battery, air filter and coolant. Again everything seemed fine until she saw something reflect on her light.

It moved, then it made the sound she heard before.

"Oh so it's you." She said to no one in particular. Or maybe the creature in her car not knowing what it is.

She reached in between her air filter and engine.

"Jeez, this is tight." She looked around looking for a way to get to the sound making creature.

"Maybe if I go under the car." She sat down and fell on her back. Scooping up to get under her car. 

Laying her phone on her chest with the light on so she could have her hands free. 

She saw something move in between the cables, a tiny black creature, it looked like a kitten. Maybe 6 months old. It was curious sniffing towards Dinah. 

Dinah carefully reached for the look like a kitten. She was in an awkward position, it was way too tight underneath her car. After some grunting, swearing and wounds she got a grip on the little thing. Carefully she pulled it towards her. 

"Hello little one." She smiled, "you don't really have any fur do you?" She asked the black creature. It felt raw, like a stingray, the little thing had green eyes and was covered in car oil. 

It hissed at Dinah, feeling the odd sensation of being picked up.

“Hey, hey no need to be mean to me,” Dinah laughed, the little creature thinking she could handle her. “I just saved your life.

As if the small black ball understood it settled down and made a purr liking sound. It was as loud as Helena’s motorcycle.

“Let’s get you inside before you wake up the whole street with your purring.”

  
  


Helena wasn’t home yet. She had been fighting crime with Montoya for the night. She had assured Dinah it was okay for her to skip the night since she knew her girlfriend loved singing. So when Dinah came into their apartment the first thing she did was clean the creature in the sink, washing off the dirt and car oil. 

The small creature did not know how to feel about the warm water going down their skin. It looked up at Dinah with a confused face. 

“How can you be sooo cute.” Dinah looked at the creature in awe. “You know I still have a hairband with devils ears somewhere.” She said out loud not really expecting the creature to answer. “Okay stay here, you are gonna like this.” 

She got to the bedroom, and looked under the bed for the box where she stores her halloween outfits. When she was younger her mom had brought home a cat for her birthday and during halloween she loved to dress them up. The most memorable outfit was the little vampire cape she gave it, the cat did not like it and decided to put their teeth in her mom's ankles, just like a real vampire.She also once got devil ears, which she would try out now for the creature sitting patiently in her sink.

She let out a cheer when she found the headband. Holding it up and ran back to the little creature that was still sitting in the sink confused but clean. 

She put the headband on the creature and it looked like a little black devil. 

Then she heard the door open and Helena walked in with some cuts and bruises but not severely hurt. She stopped as soon as she saw Dinah holding a small black creature with bright red devil ears.

“What is that?” she asked bluntly, a halt in her steps. 

“A super duper cute creature that decided that my engine was the nicest thing ever.” Dinah joked, “We’re keeping it.”

“Oh,” was all the assassin could say. “Why?” she walked towards her girlfriend.

“It was sad and lonely and I thought we would be the perfect family to adopt it.

Just when Dinah said that the creature showed it’s powers and shot out a fire like ball.

“Yeah no not gonna happen.” Helena said.

“Helenaaa pleaseeee.” Dinah begged dragging out the words.

“It’s spitting fire Dinah, that’s gonna get us in trouble.”

“But look at it,”she held the creature against her cheek, the creature rubbed off on her, almost liking the new owner.

“Fine, but if we get in trouble it’s your fault.” Helena often had difficulty stopping Dinah from anything, and she knew she was losing this battle.

  
  


“It will make a good guard cat/dog ish.” Dinah smiled, way too happy to have won the argument.

“It sure will,” Helena sighed, “it sure will.”


	2. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a snowboy in pieces

Dinah was very proud of the snowboy she made, it had a nose made out of carrot, a smile made out of sticks. Now she needed the eyes, she was looking around for leaves when a dog sniffed her pants happily. She loved dogs but never worked up the courage to actually have one. Coming home late at night after her singing gigs and waking up late in the morning would not be a good match for a dog. 

She did not see the owner but the dog did not look lost. She went on looking for eyes for her snowboy while the dog stuck around. Sniffing everything it could. When she bent down the dog demanded pets by almost jumping into her lap and pushing her down.

The dog had black but mostly white fur and deep brown eyes. It had a big black spot on their back, and their head was fully black. Their legs had some black spots and their tail was long-haired and mostly black. The dog was very friendly and demanded belly rubs from Dinah. Which she happily gave.

A tall woman with short black hair came around the corner, hands in her pockets of a long black raincoat. She came to a halt when she saw her dog getting belly rubs from a stranger. Not that she minded but she was blown away by the beauty of the stranger. 

“Um hi.” she said awkwardly. ”sorry for the dog, she likes running around.” She tried to make sure the dog did not hurt her.

“That’s okay, I love dogs anyway.” Dinah smiled standing up, only reaching up to the chin of the tall stranger. Their eyes meeting while she smiled apologetically.

“Yeah, she seems to like you.” the stranger smiled shyly, looking down at the snow on the ground.

“I’ve never seen you around?” Dinah asked to try to prolong the time she had with the stranger.

“Um yeah, I moved here recently.” She nodded, her dark hair moving in front of her eyes. One side was braided, the other hanging loose accentuating the sharpness of her cheekbones. Dinah compared her with a Warrior Goddess with the way she looked.

They both did not pay attention to the dog who decided the snowboy was very interesting, especially to violently tear it down.

“You’ve been here long?” The Warrior Goddess asked.

“Yeah, my mom and I lived here almost all my life.” The dog decided that was the cue to tear down the snowboy Dinah made.

It started nibbling at the bottom of the snowboy, trying to let it fall down. Dinah had made it so dense that it was hard for the dog to get through, so it decided the head was a better target. Maybe the dog had learned it from their owner. It violently ripped out the carrot that was supposed to be the nose and tore it apart. It shook its head from left to right and happily bit into the rest of the head. Jumping into the snow was the next thing the black and white dog did. 

“HEY MY SNOWBOY!” Dinah shouted, the stranger just laughed. “It’s not funny! I worked really hard on that.

“Oh, sorry.” the stranger suddenly had a serious face.” Athena, stop!.” the dog abruptly stopped and looked at their owner. The stranger bent down to make a snowball and threw it so the dog would be focused on something else. This gave Dinah an idea for a payback.

She also bent down, having a  **perfect** idea, to make a snowball, but instead of throwing it for the dog, she threw it at the owner. That resulted in a surprised face from the tall woman.

“Oh, you’re on now,” she made a bigger more dense snowball and threw it at Dinah, they both just giggled. 

“I bet you really liked that, throwing a snowball at a stranger!” Dinah laughed, not expecting her to join the snowball fight she just started, just because her dog decided to tear down her snowboy.

“You are really going to pay for that!” the tall woman shouted and ran after her, Dinah underestimated her athletic ability. Damn that girl was fast.

It did not make a difference that she has been cross fitting since last year. It wasn’t as if she was weak in muscle and stamina but this woman was something else.

She suddenly became very competitive wanting to make the woman pay for the fact that her dog threw down her almost perfectly made snowboy. But she also found it important not to scare the woman away, as if she wanted to get to know her better.

As if she wanted to change her routine, to add her to her life. She had a boring life according to herself but didn’t have the power to change it. Well, today she went out making a snowboy which was unusual for her but still. Getting up in the morning just to sing for a shitty crowd and then come back home to Netflix something and do the whole thing over the next morning.

Somehow her survival instincts kicked in when she saw a snowball fly at her head and ducked just in time.

“Oh damn that was close!” the other woman laughed.

“Do you want me killed?” Dinah shouted as a joke.

“No, no, no!” the tall brunette said apologetically, “sorry I just got carried away, did I hurt you?”

She dipped down and put her hands up to act as she surrendered. The other woman not knowing what happened laughed and walked towards her, Dinah had a surprise attack in mind and threw snow up into the face of the woman.

“Ohhh that is rude I did not deserve that, I was going to try and help you!” 

Dinah looked at her as if she was ready to catch prey, she really wanted this but her mind went into overthinking like always. Weighing the pros and cons before even trying to make a decision. Ah fuck it she thought, if I don’t shoot now I will never meet her again and maybe she feels the same but then maybe she doesn’t and what if she doesn’t, she didn’t want to lose this feeling, and oh my god…

“I am sorry, this might sound weird but would you like to drink some coffee or something sometime?”

“Yeah sure, why not?” the other woman smiled. “As long as there are no surprise attacks anymore.”

“I promise no more, if you would like and don’t find it weird or something umm, would you like to get some coffee at my place?”

“Sure, it’s not like I have something better to do than walking the dog today.” Dinah couldn’t describe how happy she was.

The building they were looking at had lights all over it, it did look Christmasy but also a little bit over the top. Especially the colours being all over the place. There also was a big Christmas tree next to it, decorated with various Christmas ornaments, It was big, almost reaching the top of the building, but it looked better than the lights.

“Where did you move from?” Dinah asked, trying to make a conversation.

“Oh, I moved from Italy a few months ago, my parents used to live here so that’s how I know the area.” The woman looked at her and smiled, she somehow looked sad but Dinah did not want to push it. The dog happily ran after her, not knowing that in the future the woman they tore down the snowboy from would be their second mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowboy is from animal crossing for anyone who wonders. I find the name way too cute.  
> Also this is what the dog looks like when it's a puppy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK3LkADQ4G4
> 
> Lots and lots of thanks to the lovely @mricj for always supporting me and especially now. Also this was written during the word generator game which I did not fully understand so yeah that was fun!


	3. On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, them entangled in Christmas lights and a tree

Dinah and Helena have been together for a few months now. Both did not really like Christmas, it reminded them both too much of what happened to their parents. Helena in particular. She never really celebrated Christmas in Italy, but now for Dinah she wanted to. They wanted to make a change in tradition. So Dinah got a tree with her convertible, no Helena even though you are really strong you can not hold a Christmas tree on a motorbike.

I did take some strength to get the tree up to the apartment they were living at. They lived on the second floor but the elevator was out of order and both Helena and Dinah just trained at the facility Helena rented for their group. So they were pretty tired, Dinah complained the whole way up and Helena just wanted to end it, questioning why they even got a Christmas tree in the first place. 

But when Helena saw the smile on Dinah’s face when they finally got the tree into their apartment it was all worth it. Dinah told her she had some old ornaments she wanted to use that her mother left her when she died. Helena was more than happy to let her put them in the tree. 

She started to put in the little fairy lights in the big tree. The tree almost reached the ceiling. Together with a ladder and Dinah she almost all got them in. However, in the middle of putting the lights in the string was twisted and knotted. There was a big sigh from both of them, they were tired and they wanted the tree to be put up so they could sit on the couch and watch some cheesy Netflix movie with hot choco.

First, after finishing the tree Helena reminded herself. They have found one of the boxes where some of the ornaments were stored. Mostly purple and silver which was fitting, since those were some of the colours of their Birds of Prey group. Dinah first only wanted red, silver and white since they were the main colours of Christmas, but Helena convinced her to have at least some purple in it. Helena made a mental note to also put on decorations in the facility they rented out. Maybe Montoya would like it, or she would yell at tear it down while she was drunk. 

It didn’t take long for them to run out of ornaments they had. The box was small anyways, however, the tree still looked bare. Even with all the lights in it, that was still full of knots.

Helena was very persistent in taking out the knots while the lights were in the tree, not that it would make it easier to do it that way. But when did Helena ever take the easier route? Dinah commented on it many times, but it often either led to nothing or a very grumpy girlfriend.

“I think there is another box with ornaments under the bed, I’ll go and get it,” Dinah said when it seems to be useless to help since Helena took everything upon her.

Dinah dived under the bed, looking around for the box. She couldn’t find it very fast because of the darkness and mess under the bed. They basically kept everything they might need, but probably never use under the bed.

She took her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight. Which made it easier, surprisingly, she stretched out all the way to get the box that was all the way to the back. Who thought putting your two-person bed against the wall was a good idea when you store stuff underneath it.

Just as she touched the box she heard a loud thud in the other room.

“Helena, are you okay?” she grabbed the box and yanked it out, almost running to the living room she shared with her girlfriend.

“Uhm yeah.” a very unsure Helena that now was lying on the floor said when Dinah came in. She immediately burst out in a laughing fit when she saw her girlfriend on the floor.

Helena was covered in lights from head to toe as if she decided to do pirouettes while putting the Christmas lights up. The Christmas tree also decided to join her on the floor, making the situation comical.

“Why are you on the ground?” Dinah asked trying to contain her laugh.

“Ehm, well, I decided to hug the floor.” Helena had been learning to use sarcasm from both Harley and Cass, sometimes her timing was a bit off but now it made Dinah laugh even more.

“Thanks for helping me up, jeez.” Helena rolled her eyes, kind of embarrassed of the fact that she fell down to the ground while putting up a stupid Christmas tree.

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean too,” Dinah fell down on her knees next to Helena after she put the box on the table.

Helena was fully wrapped in Christmas lights pinning her arms tightly to her side, unable to really move. Dinah first tried to get the lights out of the power outlet. Might make it easier to unwrap Helena. Her girlfriend still was embarrassed about what happened. 

“I will never ever put a Christmas tree up again,” she stated firmly.

“Noo, it’s okay Helena, this could have happened to anyone.” Dinah kissed her on her cheek while unwrapping her legs, working her way up. “And luckily we didn’t put any glass ornaments in there.”

“Yeah yeah, just get me out.” the taller woman complained with a big sigh. It did not take Dinah long to unwrap her girlfriend, Helena immediately got up when she was free.

“Okay let’s pretend that never happened.” She nodded, more to convince herself than Dinah.

“At least the lights are now unwrapped.” Dinah held up the lights with a triumph. “Would you do the honor to put them in, again, and this time not to decorate yourself but the tree instead.” Dinah stood up. “You are already more than beautiful baby.


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a full performance of them ice skating

Harley thought it was a good idea to do a group activity together to make their sisterly bond stronger. Or she just wanted to do something but didn’t want to do it alone. Probably the latter. 

That washow they ended up in the ice skate ring on the edge of town. Dinah never really liked ice skating, her mom did bring her numerous times but the other kids were always mean to her since she wasn’t good enough. The hot choco at the end was worth it every time, but after her mom died she never went again. Until now. Her girlfriend really wanted to go and who could stop her. 

What surprised Dinah was how good Helena was at ice skating. More specifically figure skating. She knew Harley probably knew a trick or two but Huntress. Damn, she could join a competition if she wanted.

Helena was doing Lutz's and spins and Axel's. Executing them near perfect, getting some looks from bystanders.

Dinah on the other hand looked like a deer that constantly fell with four legs flat on the ice. She did get a helper but it didn't support her much since she mainly pushed it forward almost falling face flat on the ice.

Helena took pity, lifting her up so she stood 'straight' on her feet instead of leaning forward. She looked apologetic at her girlfriend.

"Sorry for ruining your day," she said softly, "I was never really good at this."

"Oh, that is okay," Helena smiled, "I can teach you some."

“You know I find it very hot, the fact that you are so good at figure skating. “ She poked her girlfriend in her side.

Helena blushed, not knowing how to react to that. She still had the awkwardness she had when she met the girls during her hunt on Victor Zsazs and later on Roman Sionis. She was learning bits from Cass and Harley, but it often felt fake and not like her. With Dinah, she felt more at ease though. Like coming home after a long day of work and finally being able to just be yourself.

“Okay so, you want to stand on both your feet, shift your weight even,” she started to explain, “look forward, not downward, and make even waves with your feet but don’t go out too far.”

Dinah started to move slowly forward, holding her arms in front of her in case she might fall. A big smile formed on her face. Helena followed her.

“Look,” she almost screamed, ”I am doing it!”

“Yes you are,” Helena laughed, “Now to stop make a pizza slice.” 

Dinah did so and came to an abrupt halt. She looked back to see Helena follow her with her hands in the pockets of the leather jacket she wore. 

“Okay, we are gonna go a step further, push one leg out while you stand on the other one,” Helena explained as she did the movement, “then do the same on the other side.”

Dinah now started moving like you would see professionals do on the TV. It was slow and a bit wobbly but she did it nonetheless. This was the first time she felt a bit confident on the skates.

“Wow, this feels really weird,” she said as she glided over the ice, “now teach me one of those spin-thingies you did.”

“No, you don’t want to perform with a big bruise on your head, I am sure.” Helena just laughed at a pouting Dinah. “However I could you give a little show if you want.”

Helena skated away, backward still looking at Dinah and after a few meters, she did some pirouettes. She reached out to Dinah, almost inviting her to come, and then she sped up. They were lucky the ring was almost completely empty except for some kids with their parents.

She put the point of her left skate in the ice to launch herself up and did a double pirouette landing on one leg extending the other one backward. Dinah was amazed by the elegance she had while figure skating, even though the woman was tall, broody, and very very muscular. She looked like she belonged on the ice.

Montoya joined her at the side, leaning against the border that separated the ice from the tribune.

“Didn’t know Crossbow Killer could skate.” She looked rather impressed. Renee had whined the whole way when they came here, sat on one of the benches on the side for a while until she joined Dinah.

“Me neither, but damn she is good.” Dinah couldn’t tear her eyes away from her girlfriend.

Helena now jumped from one leg up on the other leg while spinning around holding her body and one leg sideways. She made herself smaller, then extended one leg while holding her foot so her foot was above her head.

She skated further making some evasive moves, skating past Harley, daring her to join her but not really letting her. She went backward again looking where she was going until she became really focused, putting the leg in front of her swinging it back full force, bringing her arms in at the same time, launching herself up to do a double pirouette. 

Harley just looked at her, mouth wide open. 

“What was that!” she skated towards the two women standing at the edge.

Helena just continued her performance, enjoying being on the ice again too much. She did some foot change tricks while skating in a big circle. Coming to a small one at full speed until she was turning so fast that she was at one spot.

“Who knew she could do that.” Harley hitting Dinah with her arm, Dinah rubbing her arm in pain. “Could she teach me?”

Helena went down while spinning, putting one leg stretched out in front of her and then going up again holding one arm into the sky while the leg was slightly bent. 

That’s where she decided to end it, tired as she was she slowly skated towards the woman as if nothing had happened.

“Hey,” she gave Dinah a kiss on her cheek. “that’s what I came up with.”

“What?” Harley looked at her from Montoya’s side. “You just did that like it was nothing!”

“Well, this was what I did when I was younger, and in Italy, I kept it up as a wind-down option.” She smiled pleased with herself that the others liked it.

“As a wind-down option? Dude, you could join competitions!” Harley said overly excited, “could you teach me, please please please?” Harley stood in front of her jumping up and down on her skates, begging her to teach her what she just did.

“Eh, not today I am tired now.”

“Good, because I really want hot choco and I am cold,” Dinah said putting her cold hands underneath Helena’s shirt. She shrieked at the cold touch on her stomach, immediately grabbing her hands bringer them up to her mouth to kiss them.

\---

Later that night Dinah showed Helena just how much she loved the performance she showed at the ice skate ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to describe figure skating tricks is harder than I thought.  
> Anyways these videos were my inspiration for what Helena did.  
> https://youtu.be/_6iH6NwyMVk?t=230  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqIH9ez7d9A
> 
> Oh and I love Margot in I, Tonya.


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a gift that made my day

Helena did not know what to get Dinah at all for Christmas. She never celebrated Christmas, especially not like Americans did. It was simple, no presents, no family. Only her adopted father and the two other assassins. At least it was something.

She had looked on the internet for a while, going through webshops and forums on what to get the love of your life for Christmas. 

She had tried to ask Harley, but in the end all she got was, _“just get her something she will like!”_

Jeez, great advice Harley!

So now Helena was in the biggest mall in Gotham. She hated malls, they were loud, busy, sticky and gross. But she was on a mission to get her new girlfriend the best Christmas present she ever got. First, she thought about jewelry since Dinah wore a lot of it and she looked so good with it. Maybe something for her car, or some clothes for her upcoming performance in this new club. 

Eh, she probably already bought a dress, and Helena wasn’t very keen on fashion. Only either wearing black or dark purple that looked black from far away. Harley did mention she wanted to style Helena, but she was not comfortable enough to actually let her.

So yeah, she still was stuck to the mall. Flooded by teenagers and families with children. Walking around various stores, decorated with Christmas lights and Christmas colours. Helena was so focused on thinking about what she wanted to get Dinah, she spent an hour walking around without getting into any store. Until she passed a record shop full of LP’s. She browsed around, not really knowing what to look for. She knew Dinah used this app on her phone for music, Spoofy? Spotify? They didn’t really have a CD or LP player. She looked at the posters, still not knowing what to get. 

They had numerous paintings in their apartment all chosen by Dinah, those wouldn’t fit. Until she noticed a flyer that said, a company that would record you singing professionally so you could have it on a CD or LP. Something clicked in Helena’s mind. That would be the gift. She never asked whether or not Dinah had tried it before. 

"She took the flyer and walked up to the cashier. The young girl with bright blue hair in pigtails immediately answered, “Oh, you can just take that don’t worry!”

Helena smiled back and muttered a soft thanks. Okay, now something actually physical to go with what she had in mind now. She felt like she just made her search harder. 

A card would be nice but very standard. She would have to spend another hour in this stupid mall to find something.

* * *

Dinah had the same problem as Helena. Not knowing what to get the love of her life for Christmas.

She knew Helena did not like Christmas. She wasn't surprised after everything she had to go through. But that did not mean they were not going to celebrate. They were gonna have a nice dinner together, nothing too fancy but Dinah had been practicing making some nice meals.

But she was going off track. She had been looking for a crossbow, or crossbow accessories but she figured Helena was very strict on what she wanted for her weapons. She also had thought about getting her something for her bike. 

Ever since Helena crashed her bike she had promised never to 'whip' Harley again. Not that she cried about her bike, okay maybe a little bit, but it was one of the few things that really made Helena. One of the things that added to her personality.

Helena had bought a new Ducati Panigale V4. She had tuned it to her needs, making the bike a deep purple that looked black until the sun hit it in a certain way.

Dinah had been looking on the internet for a while now. It was pouring rain all day and Dinah had no motivation to go out to the mall.

Dinah was looking on a bike site again, not knowing what to look for until her eyes fell on something. It was a light strip that you could put underneath your bike. Making it look like it floats, like some outer space alien vessel. It looked really cool and definitely something Helena would want. Okay, that was one thing in the pocket. Dinah let out a cheer, until...

The site notified her that due to a rise in orders, her package might not arrive on time.

“For fuck sake, why can’t it just work for once.” Dinah sighed in frustration, she was so done looking for something. It had taken her whole morning already.

Maybe she ended up going to the mall anyway. Pfft. she so did not want to go to the mall but if it was for the love of her life maybe she would get over it. 

It didn’t take long for her to find her other present. She went to a jewelry store. She knew Helena didn’t like rings, they were tight and not helpful during fights. Dinah had been looking for 15 minutes until she found a beautiful but simple necklace, it was just a small plate with the engraving of the symbol of Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt. It fit Helena so well, she wasn’t sure what Helena thought about necklaces but it was worth the try. 

* * *

Christmas was perfect, they made a nice dinner together, it didn’t fail this time. No one set anything on fire which always is a plus.

Luckily, for Helena, Harley decided to spend Christmas with her new girlfriend, Pam, and Cass. Montoya was probably somewhere drinking, knowing her. She did not want to celebrate Christmas and told them that repeatedly.

The sun was starting to set, their apartment was having a beautiful golden hour, when they started exchanging gifts. Helena was unbelievably happy when she unwrapped the lights for her bike. That surprisingly did come in time. Dinah had to stop her from putting them on her bike immediately.

Helena gave Dinah new earbuds, so she could train without hearing Helena’s dark synth music blast over the speakers. Yeah, she got a lot of complaints about that.

When she got the little necklace from Dinah, things changed. Dinah hadn’t expected her to be so happy with just a necklace. It fit her perfectly. Dinah got a lot of kisses for that, until Helena gave her, her last present.

Helena had arranged for her to record an album of 12 numbers or less. Dinah was over the moon and absolutely not expecting that. Already planning which songs she was going to do, and which she wanted to put in secretly for Helena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to mricj for helping me with this one!  
> The necklace for Helena was inspired by this: https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/681995572/een-van-de-symbolen-van-artemis-amulet?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=artemis+necklace&ref=sr_gallery-1-4
> 
> I lost a lot of inspiration during Christmas so if anyone found it, please return to me thanks.  
> Also if you have prompts for this fic, pls send!


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave me way too much sugar for me to function properly.

Dinah wanted to bake gingerbread cookies so bad, ever since they ran by the little bakery at the corner of the street. It smelled so delicious, like this rich aroma of cinnamon, ginger, and nutmeg. It reminded her of when she would bake the cookies when she was little with her mum. It would always be on a rainy day, a perfect day to stay inside. They would wear matching PJ’s and crank the heat up in the tiny apartment they lived in. Her mom would decorate the room the day before with red, green, and white ornaments. They had this fake white Christmas tree because according to her mom:  _ It is okay to be different.  _

So yeah now she had convinced Helena to help her bake cookies because for the first time since her mom had died she felt like things might be okay. Helena had been bribed to help her, she never really made cookies. Maybe when she was younger, before her family was killed in the massacre, with Pino and her mom. She probably ended up eating the dough before actually baking the cookies and then being yelled at. But now she was baking cookies with the love of her life. Not in a million years, she would’ve never had guessed that this would happen. 

They had started baking the morning after they walked past that bakery. Dinah had been giving instructions to Helena on what to do. Helena knew a lot, but absolutely not about baking cookies. Her knowledge extended weapons, languages, driving, how to keep herself alive and how to seek revenge because your family was slaughtered in a massacre by a person who just wanted their power and money. So yeah Dinah had to help her with literally everything, baking wise, not that she minded. 

The kitchen was a mess, there was flour everywhere, on the ground, the cupboards and Helena, a little bit on Dinah. Eggshells were scattered over the kitchen counter. Butter was on the floor, luckily not on the ceiling although Helena did want to try to throw it up to see whether or not it would stuck. But all in all the cookies were in the oven. The apartment slowly started to smell like the scent she recognized when she passed the bakery. The home-like cinnamon smell was the strongest and the one Dinah loved the most.

Helena smiled at Dinah from the kitchen island, leaning on her elbows on the counter eating the little dough she stole earlier.

“Are you happy?” 

“Yeah,” Dinah smiled back, wiping some sugar off the counter with a tablecloth, “yeah, baking cookies reminds me of my mom.”

“A good memory or,” Helena walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her smaller girlfriends hips.

“A good one, a really good one,” she kissed her girlfriend and smiled back, “my mom used to bake cookies with me all the time during Christmas, I think she even took time off work so we could bak now that I think about it.”

“That’s sweet.” The world around them started to slow down, it felt like only the two of them existed. Life for them both had changed since they met at the Booby Trap, not that they both complained about it. It had taken them time to get used to each other, for Helena it meant to be more social and for Dinah less messy. They worked it out when they moved in together, after Dinah asking Helena very romantically on the roof of their base. Helena did not know how to do romantic stuff in the beginning, she had Google’d it very awkwardly after both Renee and Harley gave her a vague answer. She was the one to ask Dinah to be her girlfriend, much surprised to anyone really.

The oven beeped, interrupting their romantic staredown at each other. Dinah turned around, still being in her girlfriend's arms, pressing herself into her. She opened the oven and the smell of freshly baked cookies became stronger. On cue Dinah her stomach rumbled which resulted in a small laugh from Helena. 

“Well, I hope we didn’t burn them,” Helena rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

“They don’t look burnt.” Dinah took the tray out of the oven and freed herself from Helena to put the tray in the counter. They made a dozen cookies, looking like little gingerbread men. Helena begged Dinah to also decorate them with frosting. Of course, Helena wanted the purple colour that the store didn’t have because why purple on a gingerbread cookie? So she decided to make the colour herself by mixing the blue and red frosting together. In the bag, it looked kind of black however when she put out a little bit to test the taste it was a lighter purple.

So Helena decided to cover not one but three full gingerbread in purple adding little details in white. They had eyes, a mouth and little buttons, and the outline of a shirt. Surprisingly Helena was actually really good at decorating. On the other cookies, after Dinah complained about how covered the others were, she added a lot of detail in different colours. Mainly in the green, white, and red Christmas colours. One had a little Christmas tree on their stomach, and the other had a little candy cane.

It went all well until Dinah ate one of the full purple ones during decorating, an hour later she got a big, big sugar rush. She became really hyper, even more than when she had too much caffeine. She power walked into one room, to then go to the other. Talked fast, so fast that Helena could barely understand it. She wanted to do every chore around the house, not that Helena was complaining but this could not be good. 

Helena tried to calm her down, unsuccessful, she even tried to get her to work out. To let the energy out but Dinah was stubborn and wanted to do the stuff she had in mind. She went through all the cupboards to give the things they don't use to a second-hand store. She went through her clothes, almost also through Helena’s but she doesn’t own nearly as much as Dinah does and Helena stopped her before she could do anything. 

After an hour Helena finally convinced her to sit down and watch the movie they wanted to see for a while. It was the Happiest Season with Kristen Stewart. Dinah loved Kristen Stewart so Helena hoped that she would sit still now. 15 minutes into the film and Dinah failed the test. She started to try and steal glances from Helena, when that didn’t work she rested her hand on her girlfriend's leg. Drawing little circles on the inside. That did get the attention of her girlfriend. 

“Dinah, I am trying to watch,” Helena complained with a big sigh, not that she absolutely minded but she did want to finally see the movie. “we’ve been wanting to see it for so long!’

That made Dinah pout and tried to do the puppy face in order to get her way. However, Helena was immune to Dinah’s sad eyes that begged for something. So her attention went back to the movie, back to Kristen Stewart being awkward meeting Mackenzie Davis’ character's family. In a way it is sad, they would never be able to meet each other's family. 

Dinah tried something new, slowly running her fingers up Helena’s arm. Reaching her shoulder and then carefully held her girlfriend's chin, turning her head towards her. Slowly kissing her trying to prolong it as much as possible. Distracting her from the movie successfully.

Dinah shifted on the couch to have a better angle, still kissing her girlfriend passionately. Shivers went down her spine, she might be high on sugar but that heightens her senses perfectly. Her hand moved to her lover's cheek, holding her in place, painfully slow kissing her. Her other hand moved to Helena’s abs, slowly caressing the woman's skin, earning a soft moan from her. Yeah they were not gonna see that movie today.

Dinah sneakily broke the contact, her head dizzy. A sly smile formed on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Okay, I’ll see it later then.” Looking her deep in her eyes. Might she also be on a sugar rush?

Dinah laid Helena down on the cushions of the couch in a needy way. Lifting her girlfriend’s shirt up with the question in her eyes. Helena happily took off the black t-shirt she wore, now laying on the ground forgotten. Dinah smiled, taking her lover in, leaning forward to continue what she started. Her hands traveled up and down her girlfriend's abs, tickling her for fun, earning a small laugh from Helena. She slowly went down with her kisses, starting at Helena’s jaw. She smiled against her skin when she heard a small moan from her girlfriend. Going down her neck, feeling her lover’s heartbeat against her lips. She painfully slow went further down to Helena’s chest. Kissing her in the middle of her sternum, leaning down and looking up into the hazel eyes that belonged to her girlfriend. 

Helena liked wearing sport bra's that fit nice and were functional, however aesthetically they had their downside. Getting them off wise could be better too. Dinah had gotten very good at getting them off due to a lot of practicing. She easily got the tight bra off, slowly kissing her girlfriend’s breast. Trying to spend an even time, not forgetting one or the other. Slow moans came from her girlfriend, encouraging her to go on, not stalling too much since now she wanted this so bad. She did, raking her nails against her lover’s side, reaching her jeans. She felt the hands of her girlfriend against her jaw, lifting her head up to meet her eyes.

“You are awfully clothed, let me take care of it.” a mischievous smile came from the taller woman who was lying topless on the couch. 

* * *

The next morning Dinah woke up uncharacteristically early, her mouth was dry and her head hurt. She heard the TV in the other room, left on and forgotten after their love making. She smiled but not for long. Her headache got worse and she definitely needed water. She got up, a bit dizzy, and made her way to the bathroom. She drank almost the whole tap empty and got back to Helena who was peacefully sleeping. The sun let its ray’s shine on her making her look like a goddess, which she definitely already was according to Dinah. She slowly made it back to the bed, the blue sheets being discarded. She slipped in, trying to not wake up her girlfriend but still wanting to be close to her. Draping her arm around her and smiling drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mricj as always!
> 
> Happy new year to everyone!   
> I hope this year will be a good one!


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, the best New Year’s kiss of my life and a bruise on my head

It was the 31st of December 2020. The stupid virus made sure to force people to stay at home. Crime rates have gone down ever since the mayor announced a total lockdown. Which gave the Birds of Prey more downtime than ever. The days started to fuse together, neither of them knew what day it was and realized the day before when it was Christmas, this resulted in a very stressed Dinah and Helena to organize a thing only for Harley to call it off. 

The same happened with New Year's eve, but they discovered rather late. Helena decided to work out late at night. Lately, she couldn’t sleep at all because of the fact she was stuck in this apartment. Not being able to really fight since neither of them wanted to get sick and be miserable. They were one of the lucky ones though, they had more than enough space in their apartment. One of the rooms was made into a full home gym, including a boxing ring. That was what Helena was doing, furiously punching into one of the big purple punching bags they bought. She was fed up with not being able to do what she has done all her life, fighting and training. Which meant for her, discovering new things But it still felt like she was trapped in a cage, which in a way she was. 

However the lockdown also brought the two members of Birds of Prey together, but learning to live with each other was something else. Especially for Helena who had mostly been alone a big part of her life, living at her uncles, or more recently living in shitty motels. But Dinah brought out the good in her. Which made this year suck a little less.

For example, she discovered she likes cooking, liked gaming (Dinah bought her a PS4 in the hopes to calm her down someway so she would not workout all day just to pass the time) and liked Dinah, a shit load. She never thought she could love anyone after her family was brutally murdered. she became cold, not wanting to let anyone in, only having one goal in her life, revenge. Her uncles did not really focus on the social aspect when they trained her to become the skilled assassin she is now.

At the Bertinelli’s New Years would be celebrated big, Helena and her little brother were only allowed to stay up late on New Year's Eve. They would play games together and Pino would get angry for losing and flipped the board. They would stuff themselves full with delicious Italian food, laughing at each other and telling the best stories of what had happened that year. They would watch the countdown and after that go outside to watch the most amazing fireworks their dad would buy for them. Yeah, this year is very different.

  
  


Dinah was watching a series she wanted to watch for a while now on Netflix. The Legend of Korra, she used to watch Avatar Legend of Aang with her mother a lot. Her mom always told her how she loved the way they brought up hardships and showed both sides of the story and how it applied to real life. Other than that her mom didn’t let her watch much. She was very protective of her little baby and made sure she got everything she needed. Even though she had not the easiest life of all, Dinah loved her mom for that.

For New Years her mom would go a little bit extra, buy them matching hats or glasses that looked funny. Have little treats for them to eat until the count down. But ever since her mom died, she saw New Year's Eve as work. She would first start as a bartender, and had worked on every New Years Eve since. When she sang for Sionis she had no other choice then to work on New Years Eve, not that she minded but she would rather have that choice made herself. This year is the first year in a very long time she was free, although she had a really good run this year, she did not feel like celebrating. 

She did feel happier this year than others, more content, mostly due to the fact she was not tied to Sionis anymore. She was not scared anymore that he would take advantage of her.

Even more so because she now had an awesome assassin girlfriend. Yeah, not a lot of people could say that. She had not seen this coming in a million years. 

  
  


Helena looked at her phone to change the music she was listening to. It said 5 minutes before 12 and that was when she realized, it was New Year's Eve. She wasn’t sure what to do exactly since it had been a long time that she celebrated. She hesitated but ended up putting on a different song. 2 minutes left and she was really overthinking it. 1 minute left, and she changed her mind. She let her phone fall to the ground, not caring that it might get damaged, and opened the door. 

Determined to make a change in her tradition of not celebrating New Year's Eve she ran to the hallway. 20 seconds left. They were trying to put up fairy lights in their hallway, which meant a chair was in her way. She parkoured over it although the chair fell and she had to roll it off. 

This alerted Dinah not knowing what the cause of the sound was, she turned around to look at the door that led to the hallway. 

Helena barged into the room, looking at Dinah, again parkouring over the couch. Holding the back of the couch with her left hand, jumping up going sideways over the couch. 10 seconds left. She hit Dinah on her head, with her own head. Her excitement taking over, she put too much energy into her jump which ended up her taking Dinah with her to the ground. 

Helena ended on top of Dinah, looking into her eyes smiling. 1 second left.

“Happy New Year,” Helena whispered softly and kissed Dinah on her lips.

“Happy New Year,” Dinah broke the kiss,” but maybe next time don’t jump over the couch like a hero while sweating and throwing me to the floor.”

Helena laughed and lied next to her girlfriend. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to celebrate after all that had happened.”

“I didn’t even notice that it is New Year's Eve to be honest.” She faced Helena, stroked her cheek and kissed her again. “I love you,” Dinah looked into her hazel eyes, getting lost in them like every time she does.

“I love you too.”

“You know, this is the best year I’ve had in a long time,” Helena sighed.

“Even with the whole lockdown thing?” Dinah laughed and laid her head on Helena’s chest.

“Yeah, because you are with me.” Helena kissed Dinah on the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so don't try what Helena did, it hurts and makes your roommates angry.
> 
> Also where I live we have a total lockdown and no fireworks (we normally have them but they banned them).  
> To all of you please stay safe and wash your hands!!!
> 
> this is not beta'd sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
